


Sakura, Sakura

by Allekha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Poor cherries. But they were so beautiful when, after struggling so hard, they bloomed.





	Sakura, Sakura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> The [pictures you linked to as inspiration](http://karahogudiary.tumblr.com/post/46415255075/02-01-%E3%82%82%E3%81%86%E3%81%B2%E3%81%A8%E3%81%A4%E3%81%AE%E3%82%AA%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AA%E3%82%A8-another-flower-another) were goddamn creepy. Happy Halloween!

Poor cherries.

That was her first thought on seeing her new school, from the way they were scraggly and bony-looking when they ought to have been in full bloom for the middle school matriculation ceremony. There had only been a few buds, none of them blooming, for the first full week of classes.

Then a few more came out. Then one bloomed, and later that day, she noticed it was already scattered and gone. Poor cherries. They were trying so hard.

She watched them out the window by her seat more than she paid attention to her classes. She watched as they struggled to put out more flowers. There was something to the way the few successful blooms looked that was enchanting, their color either a deep pink or a very pale, almost white one, depending on the tree. They were so pretty. If only the trees could put out more of them.

Today, all of a sudden, they seemed to have gained some kind of vigor, because overnight they had put out hundreds of beautiful blossoms until they looked like clouds. She, like everyone else, stopped to take pictures before the morning bell rang. All day, she didn't hear a word the teachers said. The cherries were too pretty.

Even after school, they remained in her mind. She couldn't sleep for it. Eventually she rose, feeling foolish, but the school was only a ten minute walk away. She wouldn't be gone long. She just wanted to look at the flowers for a bit longer, before they faded away.

Nobody noticed her slipping out, and it wasn't long before she stood beneath the trees again. So pretty. Like mist made of flowers, shining beneath the full moon. She swore she could smell them, something overly-sweet, though she hadn't known cherries had a scent. Poor cherries, and yet look at them now! She caught a solitary falling petal and blew it from her fingers.

But she wanted a better view. Her classroom would work – a floor up, it would put her at a better height to see the flowers. The doors to the school were locked, but there was an open window she could squeeze in through, and she made her way slowly through the dark hallways and up the stairs.

She sighed when she stood in the door to her classroom. They were so beautiful even from here, a little fuzzy, reflecting the moonlight. The ones by the window were the dark pink ones, and she gazed at them for a few seconds before running over to take a good look.

She reached the window before she realized the forms in it weren't the cherries. The clouds of flowers were layers and layers of hand prints, bright red like fresh blood, and the shadows stretching from the glass were not branches but stacked bones, and the moonlight's glimmers were actually eyes set in dozens of faces her age, gazing at her, sad and desperate.

Recoiling, she stumbled away but couldn't find it in herself to run. The children in the window stared and stared, and then the hand prints started to move, as though the still trees outside were being blown by the wind.


End file.
